El 5to curso
by makita-green
Summary: Este no es mi área pero quise intentar algo nuevo porque he visto que Percy lo tratan de Gay o de loco es gracioso pensarlo pero no estoy de acuerdo creo que el es un personaje único y especial con principios y ambiciones muy bien definidas y yo creo que
1. Default Chapter

Bueno ya escribí el primer capitulo espero que lo hayan disfruto como dije Percy no es mi área pero como quiero escribir otra perspectiva sobre el porque me niego aceptar que este chico sea Gey por dios que educación creen que le dan los Weasley a sus hijos con tanto hermanos deben tener una definición sexual e inclinaciones hacia las mujeres sino imagínense.

Bueno en el primer capitulo ya conocieron a Penélope por ningún motivo estoy comparándola con una copia de Luna lovegood porque esa si es extraña pero como todos los Ravenclaw como dice el mismo sombrero se clasifican porque son inteligente y arrogantes. Sino imaginen a Cho Chang ella es una Ravenclaw así que voy a describir a Penélope entre lo poco que tengo colocándola como por su signo zodiacal como por las características importantes de ser una Ravenclaw.

Según declaro J.K. Rowling, Percy nació el 22 a agosto así que es Virgo si tienen alguna queja o modificación bueno díganme no.

**Hay les va el capitulo**

**II.**

**Compartiendo la responsabilidad**

El tren aminoraba su marcha ya estaba oscuro, todos comenzaron a descender del tren y como prefecto la organización era su deber. Podía oír la voces alegres de los otros alumnos y lo gritos de Hagrid el guardabosques que llevaría a los 1 a través del lago para su inician. Al girarse hacia hagrid pudo notar la cabeza rojiza de su hermano Ron que entraría a 1er año y junto a el a un pelinegro que debería ser Harry Potter ya que según Fred y George ambos estaban el mismo vagón.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer sin molestarse mucho subió a un carruaje para dirigirse al castillo, hay se encontraban sus compañeros de cuarto. Oliver Wood. Rubén Weps, Kean Cartelón, y una chica muy amigos de ellos Fresni Bones.

-mi hermana también comienza espero que este en Gryffindor seria maravilloso-le dijo a el con alegría-estoy tan nerviosa como ella.

-seguro mi hermano quedara en nuestra casa, todos lo hemos hecho-le respondió con mucho presunción.

-no todos lo hermanos pueden quedar en la misma casa Percy, es cuestión de personalidad-dijo kean, normalmente no le molestaba los comentarios que kean hacia era un joven moreno de ojos verdes y cabellos azulados, por experiencia propia sabia que kean era un rebelde, calmado ya que no gastaba bromas pero su indiferencia a la comunidad mágica y su poca consideración a ciertos casos le molestaban. Demasiada sinceridad y rebeldía en una persona tan calmada. Podrían ser buenos amigos si no fuera porque kean pensaba que las reglas son tontas y no sirven, la libertad de expresión y el subrealismo de las cosas eran más provechosas para la comunidad.

No le respondió, estuvieron callados durante el traslado, bajaron rápido para evitar la lluvia y entraron en la el castillo.

-Señor Weasley vengan por favor- la profesora McGonagall lo llamaba

-claro, los alcanzo luego-les dijo a sus amigos

Entro en un salón donde encontraban los otros prefecto se acerco a ellos- bien soy Simón harrinson soy el prefecto Guía estoy en 7to año Bienvenidos a los nuevos. Como ya sabrán cuales son las actividades principales de los prefectos. Es velar por el orden y las leyes de Hogwarts tanto brindar ayuda a los profesores. El salto y seña de este año el _captus draconis_, aquí tienen sus trabajos y horarios por este mes luego se le darán de los meses siguientes- termino el prefecto salieron del salón.

Salio comentando con entusiasmo a Giovanna que este año era para demostrar lo bueno que era para este cargo.

Se sentó junto a sus amigos:

-ya quiero comer espero que la selección no se demore- se sentaba al frente de Percy su compañero Rubén. Este era un joven muy alegre y divertido algo lento pero muy agradable, y tenia cierto pegue con la chicas su aspecto físico se lo permitía.

-yo solo quiero que comience la temporada de Quidditch- intervino Oliver Wood

Oliver estaba en el equipo de la casa desde su tercer año cuando aun su hermano charly estudia en Hogwarts.

-te escogerán como capitán este año Oliver- pregunto Alicia spinner de 3 año

-eso aun no lo se, tengo que hablar con McGonagall a ver quien sera el capitán porque ya que Tovar se fue-respondió muy emocionado- pero espero que me diga que si a mi.

- hay viene los de 1er año- dijo kean

La profesora McGonagall diría a una larga fila de unos 60 niños muy asustados y sorprendidos por la decoración del techo. Podía divisar a su hermano muy asombrado.

Trajeron el banquito y el sombrero seleccionador comenzó la ya conocida canción de todos los años al inicio de las clases. Al terminar la profesora procedería con la selección.

-Cuando los llame se podrán el sombrero-dijo la McGonagall con su tono severo de siempre.

-Abboth, Hanna la joven subía apresurada y se puso el sombrero unos minutos después el sombrero grito Hufflepuff.

Así siguió la selección hasta que un nombre esperado los sorprendió a todos.

-Potter, Harry

Harry subía hasta el y se puso el sombrero que le tapaba los ojos duro un rato con el. Que puso nervioso a percy –"que tanto hará"- pensó

Gryffindor- grito el sombrero los aplausos no se hicieron esperar el chico se sentó al lado de el.

-bienvenido harry- saludo estrechando su mano muy emocionado y sus hermanos igual pues comenzaron a gritar "tenemos a Potter", "tenemos a Potter"

Ya solo quedaban 2 jóvenes para la selección

-Weasley, Ronald

Su hermano camino despacio y mas blanco que un papel se puso el sombrero y el sombrero pareció susurrar algo poco audible y grito con voz potente –Gryffindor

-muy bien hecho, Ron-felicitaba percy a su hermano con mas calor que antes, inclinándose pasando sobre Harry.

Terminaron la selección con un chico muy raro que fue a dar la casa de Slytherin

El director daría las palabras de apertura.

-bienvenidos a otro año- dijo contento el director-antes de comenzar el banquete unas palabras ¡papanatas¡llorones¡baratijas¡pellizco¡muchas gracias!

Los aplausos sonaron en el salón

-esta un poquito loco, verdad—le pregunto harry a su lado

Eso incomodo algo a percy- ¿loco¡es un genio¡el mejor mago del mundo!...pero esta un poco loco, si¿papas Harry?

El chico parecía asombrado por que no había fijado la gran cantidad de comida a su alrededor.

-Los de primer año por aquí síganme- en hogwarts había alrededor de 142 escaleras que subían y bajaba y cambia de posición-los dirigía a la sala común pero cuando faltaba poco para llegar Pebes comenzó a arrojar bombas de agua que cayeron cerca de ellos.

-vasta Pebes, vete sino se lo diré al barón sanguinario-lo reto percy alejando ha si al portergiust – ese es pebes en una molestia es lo que se conoce como portegius para los muggles solo el barón sanguinario lo puede contener, bien llegamos _captus draconis _el cuarto de la chicas a la izquierda la de los chicos a la derecha sus cosas ya estas en sus recamaras

Los 8 niños a su cargo se fueron metiendo en cada uno de sus dormitorios.

-que día- se dijo para si

-oh Percy mira tengo ronda esta noche con el Prefecto de Hufflepuff- le comento sonriente Giovanna

-¿que, no yo, no solo tenia que llevar a los nuevos a sus dormitorios- contesto tranquilo

-bueno me voy no quiero que piense que me retrace adiós- salio por el retrato de la señora gorda su compañera.

como ya hemos estudiado antes pociones de salvación, ahora prepararemos pociones transformadoras y de deformación, los ingrediente están sobre la pizarra comiencen- el profesor Snape daba las indicaciones para la elaboración de el nuevo brebaje la primera clase era con el Pociones doble con los Slytherin y luego Aritmancia para el.

Yo no me quiero transformar en nada horrible- dijo kean- así que te agradezco Rubén que no te equivoques

No entiendo porque siempre Rubén se sienta con kean, si, siempre lo critica- dijo para su compañero Percy

Porque a pesar de todo kean no es tan malo tu sabes lo torpe que es Rubén- contesto Oliver mientras agregaba algunos ingredientes

No nunca lo he tratado de tonto aunque lo sea, pienso que el debería ser menos agresivo

Vamos déjalo tu eres el único que se molesta con sus comentarios

Pues parezco el único con sentido común- contesto de mala gana Percy

Cuando estaban por finalizar la terrible clase con snape que de paso les había quitado 20 puntos sin razón a su casa. Entro una alumna.

-Profesor, el Profesor flitwitk le manda esto- entro una nota al maestro de pociones

Este la miro con algo de rencor por interrumpir.

-bien- contesto- los Prefectos salgan ahora largo- dijo de mala gana y algo severo

-que ocurre- dijo Giovanna

-no lo se señorita sigan ahora váyanse- volvió a contestar con fastidio

Percy dio unas mirada poco airosas a sus compañeros y salio detrás de Giovanna y la otra joven

-se puede saber que paso- pregunto curiosa Giovanna

- tenemos una reunión todos los Prefecto con el Profesor Flitwitk me mando a buscarlos soy Soria Mider de 6 curso

-eres de hufflepuff no- volvió a preguntar Giovanna

-así es- le contesto sonriente

Los 3 juntos caminaron hasta el 4 piso donde otra prefecta se encontraba recargada contra una pared.

-vamos te guiare hasta el lugar de reunión- le dijo a la prefecta

-Penélope- se le salio a Percy, cuando la chica se fijo en el enrojeció hasta los cimientos ella solo lo observo y sin inmutarse se giro y siguió a la prefecta

Caminaron los 4 ahora hasta lo que era un salón amplio y se encontraban alrededor de 20 personas todos prefectos de diversas casas.

-esperen aquí- le indico ella

-sabes de que se trata-pregunto Giovanna a Penélope

-no lo se pero espero que sea algo importante me sacaron de una clase de Runas antiguas y seguro sale en el examen- le contesto a Giovanna con un tono molesto

-bueno no puede ser tan terrible-le dijo con sarcasmo por la manera en que le contesto.

Ella se voltio y la miro con mucho odio.

-Penélope ven con nosotros los de Ravenclaw nos sentamos aquí- la llamaba Morgan Dennos, el conocía a ese chico era insoportable coincidan en Aritmancia y era molesto siempre quería sobresalir.

-Ravenclaw son unos creídos, seguro sale en el examen, tonta- decía Giovanna mientras Penélope se alejaba

-mas que eso, también son groseros-agrego Percy no le gusta para nada que no lo saludara. Algo que se podía agregar a su ser es que lastimo su orgullo.

La reunión solo tomo como puntos sus obligaciones más recientes y las nuevas organizaciones con los profesores y las casas.

-no puede ser tan terrible- le dijo Fresni Bones mientras leía un ejemplar de Mil y Hierbas y donde encontrarlas tomo avanzado.

-me toca hacer ronda con un Ravenclaw hoy, un Slytherin mañana y así se vuelve repetir los demás días y tu dices que no es terrible-casi le salio en un grito a Percy

-velo por el lado positivo te enseñara a conocer a los de Slytherin-respondió sin inmutarse

-maravilloso-contesto sin emoción

-voy a reunirme con McGonagall deséenme suerte chicos- vino Oliver a su lado antes de salir de la sala común

-suerte- dijeron ambos

-voy a mi ronda adiós- dijo derrotado el chico

-es tu sueño, no, ser prefecto, llegar a un cargo Ministerial, ser el Jefe, el Pontífice de los magos- le dijo antes de que se vaya Fresni con un toque de sarcasmo en su hablar.

-así es y lo voy a lograr-contesto con una mirada desafiante.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban muy oscuros y desolados las antorchas casi no iluminaban ya eran las 9 de la noche los de 1er deberían estar en sus recamaras alguno que otro estudiante de 4 y 5 volverían a su cuarto y los 6 y 7 podrían todavía estar hasta las 10 de noche se tenia que encontrar con el prefecto de Ravenclaw en el gran comedor.

Entro en el gran comedor desolado se veía algunos destellos de luz por la ventanas reflejar en las mesas

-donde estará- se dijo para si al no ver a su compañero

-hola- la voz que lo llamo le era reconocible pero no podía ser, impulsado por la curiosidad se voltio a mirarlo.

-que ocurre parece que acabas de ver un Trol y no creo que me parezca a uno

Percy la miraba casi impactado pero no por que fuera una chica su compañera sino que era esa chica, Penélope Clearwater, de repente se sintió muy molesto recordó lo de esta mañana y no supo si saludarla o comenzar su recorrido inorándola por completo, pero era un caballero por mucho.

-hola – le devolvió el saludo

-ah no eres mudo, por tu demora pensé que te habías quedado mudo tu ya sabes quien soy así que vamos a lo nuestro no quiero incomodarte porque debe ser incomodo para ti tener que tratar conmigo

Eso no era preciso lo que quería oír, que estaba tratando de decirle si ella fue la grosera

-no entiendo de que hablas a mi no me incomoda tu presencia- respondió defendiéndose- tu eres la grosera parece que soy yo el que incomoda

-no discutiré contigo por esto, solo te pido que por lo menos seas mas honesto conmigo si es que nos toca ronda algunas veces- contesto con tono temeroso no era normal hace instante la había sentido tan confiada.

-honesto, yo lo he sido pero tienes razón no descutiremos por eso solo te digo si no vas a dirigir la palabra por lo pasillos me gustaría saber por que.

- a pero que descaro el tuyo- contesto ofendida-ya lo se todo Percy Weasley tu amiga me lo dijo.

-de que hablas- pregunto

-en el tren ella me dijo que odiabas a los de Ravenclaw porque no te gustaba que ocuparan tus destellos de grandeza y que yo iba ser una piedra

-que no entiendo yo no odio a los de Ravenclaw "solo algunos" "pero no a ti" estas inventando todo par justificar tu comportamiento

Ella abrió los ojos muy ofendida y se dio media vuelta y camino por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras

-a donde vas- la siguió acercándose a ella

- que te importa- contesto rudamente ella y dejo de caminar y comenzó a correr ya no la siguió y la vio alejarse se sintió extraño como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre el.

Decidió continuar con su recorrido, a los lejos vio a otros prefecto caminar juntos charlando animadamente muy despacio.

-que engreída, por que se fue, que se cree, me voy a quejar- decía por los pasillos del majestuoso castillo camino sin rumbó por el ala norte se desvío por pasillo que en su vida había visto, al final del pasillo vio una puerta muy peculiar de color blanco con un remarco rosa y azul.

-que habrá aquí –se dijo llenado de curiosidad dio vuelta a la perilla y la abrió una gran luz salía de allí y sus ojos fueron afectados, al cabo de unos segundos la intensidad bajo y pudo distinguir una sombra que se acercaba y se ponía muy cerca frente a el.

-no hagas ruido- le dijo la sombra en un susurro y lo jalaba al interior

-son las 11.30 si Flich nos descubre no creerá que estamos de ronda ya se paso nuestro hora hace 30 minutos- le decía la sombra ahora a su lado y el trataba de poder afinar su vista y ver donde se encontraba y con quien.

-que este lugar- dijo por instinto

-es el salón luminoso- dijo con tranquilidad

La intensidad de la luz ya no lo estaba molestando tanto y pudo ver más cómodamente

-no lo conocía, que haces aquí pensé que te habías ido a tu sala he hecho el recorrido yo solo no era nada cómodo- le critico a la chica a su lado, que por cierto esta muy cerca de el tomándolo aun de un brazo, su rostro esta cetrino y blanquecino había algo de palidez en su rostro pero debía ser por la luminosidad del cuarto.

-estaba meditando las cosas, siempre vengo aquí, es un lugar que me hace sentir bien y nadie lo conoce- dijo con algo de pena pero igual no apartaba su mirada de el-definitivamente tus ojos son extraños tienes una denotación muy especial, nunca vi algo así

Eso cualquier ser humanos de cualquier sexo abrió supuesto que era una confesión muy intima de sentimiento por el, pero sabiendo por lo que era la chica para Percy eso habría sido un halago o una burla.

-son grises- contesto secamente sin apartarla vista de ella detallaba su rostro como si fuera a sacar una fotografía de ella.

-que me miras tanto me vas a Besar acaso estas muy cerca- le dijo ella

Eso tomo de sorpresa a el, si la verdad estaba muy cerca y a medida que la miraba impulsivamente se estaba acercando a su rostro, pero no tenia de idea que era para besarla.

-no claro que no- contesto volteando la cara a otro lado

-es inevitable verdad- le dijo ella

-que de que hablas, explícate

- tu amiga me dijo que no me acerca a ti que yo no era tu tipo, y que odiabas a los Ravenclaw que eras demasiado ambicioso para dejar que alguien como yo te expropiara tus planes o sueño- le explico con algo de tristeza- la verdad fue algo humillante, pues no había pensado ninguna posibilidad contigo¿pero pensé que te agradaba? eres muy hipócrita la verdad

No supo que decir- quien te dijo tal cosa- pregunto algo contrariado

tu compañera que anda siempre contigo últimamente……. Giovanna- contesto muy despacio

Giovanna pero porque diría eso ella- contesto con incredulidad

Porque te mentiría

Porque ella diría eso

Quizás estaba celosa

No ella no es así, no tendría porque no tienes motivos

Nos vio cuando nos caímos en el tren recuerdas

_**Flash**_

Ella le extendía la mano, había sido tan tonto pero no podía dejar de mirar a esa chica tan rara, había algo que lo hacia atractiva a el.

Tomo su mano y se levanto al hacerlo quedo muy cerca de ella y las puertas del compartimiento de ellos se abren y alguien se asomo mirándolos muy sorprendida-

-nos toca hacer una ronda Percy- dijo Giovanna a la pareja aun tomados de la mano y cerca el uno del otro

-claro voy Giovanna- contesto sin moverse o alejarse de Penélope

_**Fin flash**_

-es ilógico- le dijo sentándose por inercia en el suelo blanquecino del cuarto.

-no le veo lo ilógico no eres mi tipo pero no estas tan mal- le contesto con una sonrisa picara.

Sintiéndose incomodo se levanto y se precipito a salir de ese cuarto sin decirle nada a ella, antes de salir completamente de hay se volvió a mirarla y le dijo

-no me caes mal y no odio a los Ravenclaw, si quiero llegar a ser alguien importante en el Ministerio es mi sueño por eso soy prefecto y no creo que seas una piedra en mi camino, te aprecio, desde el momento en que te conocí me agradas Penélope enserio, pero hablare con Giovanna sobre lo que dijo y me tendrá que dar una explicación……..eso espero

Salio directo a su sala común

Las mañanas los jóvenes se agrumaban para desayunar y llenar temprano a sus clases, por su lado pasaron centellantes los alumnos de primero y vio que entre ellos se encontraba su hermano iban retardados y deberían desayunar rápido, observo a los gemelos jugando con Lee Jordán snap explosivo antes que salir del comedor. Su deber era resguardar el orden y la disciplina, pero ese día esta muy molesto y algo incomodo estar parado frente a lo que era la gran mesa del comedor viendo a sus amigos desayunar no era algo que estaba disfrutando, lo ocurrido la noche anterior no lo había dejado dormir con calma.

Estaba decidido a preguntarle a Giovanna de que se trataba.

-oye percy, la tierra llamando al percy alguien en la nave- bromeo a su lado Rubén que se había acercado a el

- disculpa decías algo- contesto

-si que no piensas desayunar porque ya tenemos que irnos mira los demás prefectos lo hacen- miro a su lado como lo más natural

-esto distraído lo siento, ya lo hago- se acerco rápido a tomar un plato de panques y salchichas que quedaban.

-oye Percy tenemos Aritmancia apúrate

-si voy- le contesto esta vez fue Giovanna su compañera y prefecta quien lo llamo.

Desayuno rápido y se dispuso a salir al llegar a la puerta diviso a su derecha a Penélope aun desayunando en compañía de otro prefecto, se veía muy feliz, reía alegre de la payasadas de Morgan.

-que miras- sin previo aviso Giovanna lo sorprendió y lo alejo de sus pensamientos-que ves en Ravenclaw- pregunto con cierto de molestia en su hablar.

-nada

Salio del comedor ya encontraría momento para hablar con Giovanna sobre lo que dijo Penélope y tendría que ver una respuesta comprensible.

La clase de la profesora Vector estuvo llena de nuevas formulas de entendimiento matemáticos y astronómicos para poder descifras algunos escritos babilónicos.

-tengo una ronda con Branyan MaClom de Slytherin espero que acabe rápido nos vemos luego- se despidió Giovanna

-claro- dijo distraído

Camino rumbo a las afueras del colegio a reunirse con Oliver y los otros para repasar algunos deberes, estaba distraído ni se fijo cuando Fred y George pasaron persiguiendo a la señora Norris que llevaba un puñado de espuma en su cabeza.

-ven gatita te vamos a bañar- reía George.

Al acercar a la puerta principal algún grito su nombre

-PERCY

Asombrado se volvió a ver, de la derecha de la escalera de mármol que subía a el primer piso Penélope lo llamaba.

-oye espera-volvió a decir

No se movió y espero a que ella se acercara

-espera te estuve buscando- dijo ella- buena ayer fue un mal comienzo para nosotros pero como tú me dijiste que Giovanna actuó sola, entonces no te caigo mal

-así es-confirmo

-voy a subir a la torre de astronomía a estudiar Transformaciones, mañana tenemos examen y compartimos esa clase, vienes-pidió la chica sonriéndole

- es que

-oh vamos prometo no hacerte nada- sonrió la chica con cierto picardía que le agrada a Percy y se olvido por completo la reunión con sus amigos

-seguro

Llegaron hasta la torre de Astronomía, en ese momento no había nadie.

-bueno estos son mis apuntes de transformación, has leído lo fascinante que es la animagia espero poder hacerlo algún día- hablaba feliz

-se necesita muchas dedicación, y puede ser muy peligroso si no realiza con cuidado

-se que puedo hacerlo

- ¿bien imagino de los hechizos de forma y color a animales irán en el examen?-dijo Percy

-oh seguro pero yo prefiero concentrarme en la transformación animaga- dijo la chica mirando sus apuntes

-si eso quieres- contesto algo incomodo

-te molesta algo

-no- dijo dando una sonrisa forzada

-soy inteligente y esa sonrisa forzada no me engaña como estudias tu- pregunto esta vez con cierto recelo

-bueno preparo una tarjetas donde anoto lo mas relevante de las clases y así aprendo mas rápido-explica el chico

-entiendo entonces tenemos un problema-respondió

-¿cual?

-yo no estudio como tu, yo lo leo muchas veces lo repito otro par de veces mas y me lo aprendo, pero quizás podamos arreglarlo-dijo Penélope

-¿Cómo sabihonda?- se le salio a Percy comenzando a fastidiarse.

Ella le dirigió una cara de molestia y lo miro directamente, lo que lo hizo enrojecer de la pena, se levanto del pupitre. Por un momento el chico pensó que se iría, pero en cambio revolvió en el escritorio de al frente y saco unos trozos de pergamino. Los acerco a el y se lo tiro en la cara.

-hay tienes chico valiente, pergaminos escribe tus notas y yo escuchare así estudiare, eso si pronuncia bien – le dijo ella sentándose otra vez a su lado en su pupitre.

Apenado no comento nada y se pudo anotar lo que para el era lo más relevante, ella escuchaba y repetía, entre los dos lograron un gran borrador de notas. Entre lo que tenía Penélope y sus apuntes. Se quedaron hay solo 2 horas estudiante. Al finalizar salieron del lugar para asistir sus clases respectivas.

-Lamento haberte dicho sabihonda fui muy grosero- se disculpo el ante de alejarse a su próximo clase ese día

- esta bien- le contesto dándole la espalada y dirigiéndose en posición contraria-POR ESO A LOS RAVENCLAW SOMOS LA CASA DE LOS BRILLANTES- le grito ante de perderse del pasillo.

-no te creo se burlo de ti, en pleno pasillo, con todos los de 2do. de Hufflepuff moviéndose por hay- repetía Oliver con un gran esfuerzo por evitar reírse

-si ya te conté no- le confirmaba incomodo Percy

-que pena no amigo- se estaba poniendo púrpura y los ojos le lloraban por no reírse

-ok ya ríete te vas ahogar Oliver

Jajá jajá Oliver rompió en riza tanto que sus ojos lagrimeaban

-ya vera esa Ravenclaw esto no me lo vuelve a hacer

-que bueno que es, le debo un aplauso a esa chica- se burlo

-muy divertido eh

-la verdad creo que le gustas- dijo Oliver mas calmado

-como crees

-entonces porque te invito a estudiar solos en una torre tan alejada y solitaria como la de astronomía.

-sabe que soy buen estudiante

-Percy piensa un poco, le interesas es obvio y la verdad no esta tan mal es bonita la Penélope tiene unas caderas que yo quisiera….

-vasta Oliver no me interesa esa Ravenclaw…..

-nunca digas de esa no beberé porque te puedes ahogar- interludio Oliver- mis padres comenzaron así y mira como me ha ido, ellos decían que no se interesaban pero se mintieron, quien sabe a lo mejor te llega a gustar con el tiempo

-vasta no se porque hablo esto contigo, no tienes entrenamiento

-tienes razón tengo que practicar ese Harry Potter es grandioso creo que este año si ganamos la copa de Quidditch- dijo emotiva y tomo su chaqueta y salio del cuarto

-oye quizás debas invitarla a la fiesta en el pasillo 5 del ala oeste, la organiza Lina Crooker ya sabes la de siempre-propuso Oliver

-¿que? Quieres que la invite a una fiesta y si se imagina algo más-contesto Percy rotundamente negativo

-bueno tienes razón a lo mejor ella lo interpreta como una proposion de amor y te viola, no mejor no; con lo salvajes que son la Ravenclaw en el buen sentido claro- aseguraba su amigo

-márchate Oliver- dijo percy mirándolo con mala cara.

-adiós- salio muerto de la risa.


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno ya escribí el primer capitulo espero que lo hayan disfruto como dije Percy no es mi área pero como quiero escribir otra perspectiva sobre el porque me niego aceptar que este chico sea Gey por dios que educación creen que le dan los Weasley a sus hijos con tanto hermanos deben tener una definición sexual e inclinaciones hacia las mujeres sino imagínense.

Bueno en el primer capitulo ya conocieron a Penélope por ningún motivo estoy comparándola con una copia de Luna lovegood porque esa si es extraña pero como todos los Ravenclaw como dice el mismo sombrero se clasifican porque son inteligente y arrogantes. Sino imaginen a Cho Chang ella es una Ravenclaw así que voy a describir a Penélope entre lo poco que tengo colocándola como por su signo zodiacal como por las características importantes de ser una Ravenclaw.

Según declaro J.K. Rowling, Percy nació el 22 a agosto así que es Virgo si tienen alguna queja o modificación bueno díganme no.

**Hay les va el capitulo**

**II.**

**Compartiendo la responsabilidad**

El tren aminoraba su marcha ya estaba oscuro, todos comenzaron a descender del tren y como prefecto la organización era su deber. Podía oír la voces alegres de los otros alumnos y lo gritos de Hagrid el guardabosques que llevaría a los 1 a través del lago para su inician. Al girarse hacia hagrid pudo notar la cabeza rojiza de su hermano Ron que entraría a 1er año y junto a el a un pelinegro que debería ser Harry Potter ya que según Fred y George ambos estaban el mismo vagón.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer sin molestarse mucho subió a un carruaje para dirigirse al castillo, hay se encontraban sus compañeros de cuarto. Oliver Wood. Rubén Weps, Kean Cartelón, y una chica muy amigos de ellos Fresni Bones.

-mi hermana también comienza espero que este en Gryffindor seria maravilloso-le dijo a el con alegría-estoy tan nerviosa como ella.

-seguro mi hermano quedara en nuestra casa, todos lo hemos hecho-le respondió con mucho presunción.

-no todos lo hermanos pueden quedar en la misma casa Percy, es cuestión de personalidad-dijo kean, normalmente no le molestaba los comentarios que kean hacia era un joven moreno de ojos verdes y cabellos azulados, por experiencia propia sabia que kean era un rebelde, calmado ya que no gastaba bromas pero su indiferencia a la comunidad mágica y su poca consideración a ciertos casos le molestaban. Demasiada sinceridad y rebeldía en una persona tan calmada. Podrían ser buenos amigos si no fuera porque kean pensaba que las reglas son tontas y no sirven, la libertad de expresión y el subrealismo de las cosas eran más provechosas para la comunidad.

No le respondió, estuvieron callados durante el traslado, bajaron rápido para evitar la lluvia y entraron en la el castillo.

-Señor Weasley vengan por favor- la profesora McGonagall lo llamaba

-claro, los alcanzo luego-les dijo a sus amigos

Entro en un salón donde encontraban los otros prefecto se acerco a ellos- bien soy Simón harrinson soy el prefecto Guía estoy en 7to año Bienvenidos a los nuevos. Como ya sabrán cuales son las actividades principales de los prefectos. Es velar por el orden y las leyes de Hogwarts tanto brindar ayuda a los profesores. El salto y seña de este año el _captus draconis_, aquí tienen sus trabajos y horarios por este mes luego se le darán de los meses siguientes- termino el prefecto salieron del salón.

Salio comentando con entusiasmo a Giovanna que este año era para demostrar lo bueno que era para este cargo.

Se sentó junto a sus amigos:

-ya quiero comer espero que la selección no se demore- se sentaba al frente de Percy su compañero Rubén. Este era un joven muy alegre y divertido algo lento pero muy agradable, y tenia cierto pegue con la chicas su aspecto físico se lo permitía.

-yo solo quiero que comience la temporada de Quidditch- intervino Oliver Wood

Oliver estaba en el equipo de la casa desde su tercer año cuando aun su hermano charly estudia en Hogwarts.

-te escogerán como capitán este año Oliver- pregunto Alicia spinner de 3 año

-eso aun no lo se, tengo que hablar con McGonagall a ver quien sera el capitán porque ya que Tovar se fue-respondió muy emocionado- pero espero que me diga que si a mi.

- hay viene los de 1er año- dijo kean

La profesora McGonagall diría a una larga fila de unos 60 niños muy asustados y sorprendidos por la decoración del techo. Podía divisar a su hermano muy asombrado.

Trajeron el banquito y el sombrero seleccionador comenzó la ya conocida canción de todos los años al inicio de las clases. Al terminar la profesora procedería con la selección.

-Cuando los llame se podrán el sombrero-dijo la McGonagall con su tono severo de siempre.

-Abboth, Hanna la joven subía apresurada y se puso el sombrero unos minutos después el sombrero grito Hufflepuff.

Así siguió la selección hasta que un nombre esperado los sorprendió a todos.

-Potter, Harry

Harry subía hasta el y se puso el sombrero que le tapaba los ojos duro un rato con el. Que puso nervioso a percy –"que tanto hará"- pensó

Gryffindor- grito el sombrero los aplausos no se hicieron esperar el chico se sentó al lado de el.

-bienvenido harry- saludo estrechando su mano muy emocionado y sus hermanos igual pues comenzaron a gritar "tenemos a Potter", "tenemos a Potter"

Ya solo quedaban 2 jóvenes para la selección

-Weasley, Ronald

Su hermano camino despacio y mas blanco que un papel se puso el sombrero y el sombrero pareció susurrar algo poco audible y grito con voz potente –Gryffindor

-muy bien hecho, Ron-felicitaba percy a su hermano con mas calor que antes, inclinándose pasando sobre Harry.

Terminaron la selección con un chico muy raro que fue a dar la casa de Slytherin

El director daría las palabras de apertura.

-bienvenidos a otro año- dijo contento el director-antes de comenzar el banquete unas palabras ¡papanatas!¡llorones!¡baratijas!¡pellizco!¡muchas gracias!

Los aplausos sonaron en el salón

-esta un poquito loco, verdad—le pregunto harry a su lado

Eso incomodo algo a percy- ¿loco, ¡es un genio!¡el mejor mago del mundo!...pero esta un poco loco, si, ¿papas Harry?

El chico parecía asombrado por que no había fijado la gran cantidad de comida a su alrededor.

-Los de primer año por aquí síganme- en hogwarts había alrededor de 142 escaleras que subían y bajaba y cambia de posición-los dirigía a la sala común pero cuando faltaba poco para llegar Pebes comenzó a arrojar bombas de agua que cayeron cerca de ellos.

-vasta Pebes, vete sino se lo diré al barón sanguinario-lo reto percy alejando ha si al portergiust – ese es pebes en una molestia es lo que se conoce como portegius para los muggles solo el barón sanguinario lo puede contener, bien llegamos _captus draconis _el cuarto de la chicas a la izquierda la de los chicos a la derecha sus cosas ya estas en sus recamaras

Los 8 niños a su cargo se fueron metiendo en cada uno de sus dormitorios.

-que día- se dijo para si

-oh Percy mira tengo ronda esta noche con el Prefecto de Hufflepuff- le comento sonriente Giovanna

-¿que, no yo, no solo tenia que llevar a los nuevos a sus dormitorios- contesto tranquilo

-bueno me voy no quiero que piense que me retrace adiós- salio por el retrato de la señora gorda su compañera.

como ya hemos estudiado antes pociones de salvación, ahora prepararemos pociones transformadoras y de deformación, los ingrediente están sobre la pizarra comiencen- el profesor Snape daba las indicaciones para la elaboración de el nuevo brebaje la primera clase era con el Pociones doble con los Slytherin y luego Aritmancia para el.

Yo no me quiero transformar en nada horrible- dijo kean- así que te agradezco Rubén que no te equivoques

No entiendo porque siempre Rubén se sienta con kean, si, siempre lo critica- dijo para su compañero Percy

Porque a pesar de todo kean no es tan malo tu sabes lo torpe que es Rubén- contesto Oliver mientras agregaba algunos ingredientes

No nunca lo he tratado de tonto aunque lo sea, pienso que el debería ser menos agresivo

Vamos déjalo tu eres el único que se molesta con sus comentarios

Pues parezco el único con sentido común- contesto de mala gana Percy

Cuando estaban por finalizar la terrible clase con snape que de paso les había quitado 20 puntos sin razón a su casa. Entro una alumna.

-Profesor, el Profesor flitwitk le manda esto- entro una nota al maestro de pociones

Este la miro con algo de rencor por interrumpir.

-bien- contesto- los Prefectos salgan ahora largo- dijo de mala gana y algo severo

-que ocurre- dijo Giovanna

-no lo se señorita sigan ahora váyanse- volvió a contestar con fastidio

Percy dio unas mirada poco airosas a sus compañeros y salio detrás de Giovanna y la otra joven

-se puede saber que paso- pregunto curiosa Giovanna

- tenemos una reunión todos los Prefecto con el Profesor Flitwitk me mando a buscarlos soy Soria Mider de 6 curso

-eres de hufflepuff no- volvió a preguntar Giovanna

-así es- le contesto sonriente

Los 3 juntos caminaron hasta el 4 piso donde otra prefecta se encontraba recargada contra una pared.

-vamos te guiare hasta el lugar de reunión- le dijo a la prefecta

-Penélope- se le salio a Percy, cuando la chica se fijo en el enrojeció hasta los cimientos ella solo lo observo y sin inmutarse se giro y siguió a la prefecta

Caminaron los 4 ahora hasta lo que era un salón amplio y se encontraban alrededor de 20 personas todos prefectos de diversas casas.

-esperen aquí- le indico ella

-sabes de que se trata-pregunto Giovanna a Penélope

-no lo se pero espero que sea algo importante me sacaron de una clase de Runas antiguas y seguro sale en el examen- le contesto a Giovanna con un tono molesto

-bueno no puede ser tan terrible-le dijo con sarcasmo por la manera en que le contesto.

Ella se voltio y la miro con mucho odio.

-Penélope ven con nosotros los de Ravenclaw nos sentamos aquí- la llamaba Morgan Dennos, el conocía a ese chico era insoportable coincidan en Aritmancia y era molesto siempre quería sobresalir.

-Ravenclaw son unos creídos, seguro sale en el examen, tonta- decía Giovanna mientras Penélope se alejaba

-mas que eso, también son groseros-agrego Percy no le gusta para nada que no lo saludara. Algo que se podía agregar a su ser es que lastimo su orgullo.

La reunión solo tomo como puntos sus obligaciones más recientes y las nuevas organizaciones con los profesores y las casas.

-no puede ser tan terrible- le dijo Fresni Bones mientras leía un ejemplar de Mil y Hierbas y donde encontrarlas tomo avanzado.

-me toca hacer ronda con un Ravenclaw hoy, un Slytherin mañana y así se vuelve repetir los demás días y tu dices que no es terrible-casi le salio en un grito a Percy

-velo por el lado positivo te enseñara a conocer a los de Slytherin-respondió sin inmutarse

-maravilloso-contesto sin emoción

-voy a reunirme con McGonagall deséenme suerte chicos- vino Oliver a su lado antes de salir de la sala común

-suerte- dijeron ambos

-voy a mi ronda adiós- dijo derrotado el chico

-es tu sueño, no, ser prefecto, llegar a un cargo Ministerial, ser el Jefe, el Pontífice de los magos- le dijo antes de que se vaya Fresni con un toque de sarcasmo en su hablar.

-así es y lo voy a lograr-contesto con una mirada desafiante.

Los pasillos del castillo estaban muy oscuros y desolados las antorchas casi no iluminaban ya eran las 9 de la noche los de 1er deberían estar en sus recamaras alguno que otro estudiante de 4 y 5 volverían a su cuarto y los 6 y 7 podrían todavía estar hasta las 10 de noche se tenia que encontrar con el prefecto de Ravenclaw en el gran comedor.

Entro en el gran comedor desolado se veía algunos destellos de luz por la ventanas reflejar en las mesas

-donde estará- se dijo para si al no ver a su compañero

-hola- la voz que lo llamo le era reconocible pero no podía ser, impulsado por la curiosidad se voltio a mirarlo.

-que ocurre parece que acabas de ver un Trol y no creo que me parezca a uno

Percy la miraba casi impactado pero no por que fuera una chica su compañera sino que era esa chica, Penélope Clearwater, de repente se sintió muy molesto recordó lo de esta mañana y no supo si saludarla o comenzar su recorrido inorándola por completo, pero era un caballero por mucho.

-hola – le devolvió el saludo

-ah no eres mudo, por tu demora pensé que te habías quedado mudo tu ya sabes quien soy así que vamos a lo nuestro no quiero incomodarte porque debe ser incomodo para ti tener que tratar conmigo

Eso no era preciso lo que quería oír, que estaba tratando de decirle si ella fue la grosera

-no entiendo de que hablas a mi no me incomoda tu presencia- respondió defendiéndose- tu eres la grosera parece que soy yo el que incomoda

-no discutiré contigo por esto, solo te pido que por lo menos seas mas honesto conmigo si es que nos toca ronda algunas veces- contesto con tono temeroso no era normal hace instante la había sentido tan confiada.

-honesto, yo lo he sido pero tienes razón no descutiremos por eso solo te digo si no vas a dirigir la palabra por lo pasillos me gustaría saber por que.

- a pero que descaro el tuyo- contesto ofendida-ya lo se todo Percy Weasley tu amiga me lo dijo.

-de que hablas- pregunto

-en el tren ella me dijo que odiabas a los de Ravenclaw porque no te gustaba que ocuparan tus destellos de grandeza y que yo iba ser una piedra

-que no entiendo yo no odio a los de Ravenclaw "solo algunos" "pero no a ti" estas inventando todo par justificar tu comportamiento

Ella abrió los ojos muy ofendida y se dio media vuelta y camino por el pasillo que conducía a las escaleras

-a donde vas- la siguió acercándose a ella

- que te importa- contesto rudamente ella y dejo de caminar y comenzó a correr ya no la siguió y la vio alejarse se sintió extraño como si un balde de agua fría hubiese caído sobre el.

Decidió continuar con su recorrido, a los lejos vio a otros prefecto caminar juntos charlando animadamente muy despacio.

-que engreída, por que se fue, que se cree, me voy a quejar- decía por los pasillos del majestuoso castillo camino sin rumbó por el ala norte se desvío por pasillo que en su vida había visto, al final del pasillo vio una puerta muy peculiar de color blanco con un remarco rosa y azul.

-que habrá aquí –se dijo llenado de curiosidad dio vuelta a la perilla y la abrió una gran luz salía de allí y sus ojos fueron afectados, al cabo de unos segundos la intensidad bajo y pudo distinguir una sombra que se acercaba y se ponía muy cerca frente a el.

-no hagas ruido- le dijo la sombra en un susurro y lo jalaba al interior

-son las 11.30 si Flich nos descubre no creerá que estamos de ronda ya se paso nuestro hora hace 30 minutos- le decía la sombra ahora a su lado y el trataba de poder afinar su vista y ver donde se encontraba y con quien.

-que este lugar- dijo por instinto

-es el salón luminoso- dijo con tranquilidad

La intensidad de la luz ya no lo estaba molestando tanto y pudo ver más cómodamente

-no lo conocía, que haces aquí pensé que te habías ido a tu sala he hecho el recorrido yo solo no era nada cómodo- le critico a la chica a su lado, que por cierto esta muy cerca de el tomándolo aun de un brazo, su rostro esta cetrino y blanquecino había algo de palidez en su rostro pero debía ser por la luminosidad del cuarto.

-estaba meditando las cosas, siempre vengo aquí, es un lugar que me hace sentir bien y nadie lo conoce- dijo con algo de pena pero igual no apartaba su mirada de el-definitivamente tus ojos son extraños tienes una denotación muy especial, nunca vi algo así

Eso cualquier ser humanos de cualquier sexo abrió supuesto que era una confesión muy intima de sentimiento por el, pero sabiendo por lo que era la chica para Percy eso habría sido un halago o una burla.

-son grises- contesto secamente sin apartarla vista de ella detallaba su rostro como si fuera a sacar una fotografía de ella.

-que me miras tanto me vas a Besar acaso estas muy cerca- le dijo ella

Eso tomo de sorpresa a el, si la verdad estaba muy cerca y a medida que la miraba impulsivamente se estaba acercando a su rostro, pero no tenia de idea que era para besarla.

-no claro que no- contesto volteando la cara a otro lado

-es inevitable verdad- le dijo ella

-que de que hablas, explícate

- tu amiga me dijo que no me acerca a ti que yo no era tu tipo, y que odiabas a los Ravenclaw que eras demasiado ambicioso para dejar que alguien como yo te expropiara tus planes o sueño- le explico con algo de tristeza- la verdad fue algo humillante, pues no había pensado ninguna posibilidad contigo, ¿pero pensé que te agradaba? eres muy hipócrita la verdad

No supo que decir- quien te dijo tal cosa- pregunto algo contrariado

tu compañera que anda siempre contigo últimamente……. Giovanna- contesto muy despacio

Giovanna pero porque diría eso ella- contesto con incredulidad

Porque te mentiría

Porque ella diría eso

Quizás estaba celosa

No ella no es así, no tendría porque no tienes motivos

Nos vio cuando nos caímos en el tren recuerdas

_**Flash**_

Ella le extendía la mano, había sido tan tonto pero no podía dejar de mirar a esa chica tan rara, había algo que lo hacia atractiva a el.

Tomo su mano y se levanto al hacerlo quedo muy cerca de ella y las puertas del compartimiento de ellos se abren y alguien se asomo mirándolos muy sorprendida-

-nos toca hacer una ronda Percy- dijo Giovanna a la pareja aun tomados de la mano y cerca el uno del otro

-claro voy Giovanna- contesto sin moverse o alejarse de Penélope

_**Fin flash**_

-es ilógico- le dijo sentándose por inercia en el suelo blanquecino del cuarto.

-no le veo lo ilógico no eres mi tipo pero no estas tan mal- le contesto con una sonrisa picara.

Sintiéndose incomodo se levanto y se precipito a salir de ese cuarto sin decirle nada a ella, antes de salir completamente de hay se volvió a mirarla y le dijo

-no me caes mal y no odio a los Ravenclaw, si quiero llegar a ser alguien importante en el Ministerio es mi sueño por eso soy prefecto y no creo que seas una piedra en mi camino, te aprecio, desde el momento en que te conocí me agradas Penélope enserio, pero hablare con Giovanna sobre lo que dijo y me tendrá que dar una explicación……..eso espero

Salio directo a su sala común

Las mañanas los jóvenes se agrumaban para desayunar y llenar temprano a sus clases, por su lado pasaron centellantes los alumnos de primero y vio que entre ellos se encontraba su hermano iban retardados y deberían desayunar rápido, observo a los gemelos jugando con Lee Jordán snap explosivo antes que salir del comedor. Su deber era resguardar el orden y la disciplina, pero ese día esta muy molesto y algo incomodo estar parado frente a lo que era la gran mesa del comedor viendo a sus amigos desayunar no era algo que estaba disfrutando, lo ocurrido la noche anterior no lo había dejado dormir con calma.

Estaba decidido a preguntarle a Giovanna de que se trataba.

-oye percy, la tierra llamando al percy alguien en la nave- bromeo a su lado Rubén que se había acercado a el

- disculpa decías algo- contesto

-si que no piensas desayunar porque ya tenemos que irnos mira los demás prefectos lo hacen- miro a su lado como lo más natural

-esto distraído lo siento, ya lo hago- se acerco rápido a tomar un plato de panques y salchichas que quedaban.

-oye Percy tenemos Aritmancia apúrate

-si voy- le contesto esta vez fue Giovanna su compañera y prefecta quien lo llamo.

Desayuno rápido y se dispuso a salir al llegar a la puerta diviso a su derecha a Penélope aun desayunando en compañía de otro prefecto, se veía muy feliz, reía alegre de la payasadas de Morgan.

-que miras- sin previo aviso Giovanna lo sorprendió y lo alejo de sus pensamientos-que ves en Ravenclaw- pregunto con cierto de molestia en su hablar.

-nada

Salio del comedor ya encontraría momento para hablar con Giovanna sobre lo que dijo Penélope y tendría que ver una respuesta comprensible.

La clase de la profesora Vector estuvo llena de nuevas formulas de entendimiento matemáticos y astronómicos para poder descifras algunos escritos babilónicos.

-tengo una ronda con Branyan MaClom de Slytherin espero que acabe rápido nos vemos luego- se despidió Giovanna

-claro- dijo distraído

Camino rumbo a las afueras del colegio a reunirse con Oliver y los otros para repasar algunos deberes, estaba distraído ni se fijo cuando Fred y George pasaron persiguiendo a la señora Norris que llevaba un puñado de espuma en su cabeza.

-ven gatita te vamos a bañar- reía George.

Al acercar a la puerta principal algún grito su nombre

-PERCY

Asombrado se volvió a ver, de la derecha de la escalera de mármol que subía a el primer piso Penélope lo llamaba.

-oye espera-volvió a decir

No se movió y espero a que ella se acercara

-espera te estuve buscando- dijo ella- buena ayer fue un mal comienzo para nosotros pero como tú me dijiste que Giovanna actuó sola, entonces no te caigo mal

-así es-confirmo

-voy a subir a la torre de astronomía a estudiar Transformaciones, mañana tenemos examen y compartimos esa clase, vienes-pidió la chica sonriéndole

- es que

-oh vamos prometo no hacerte nada- sonrió la chica con cierto picardía que le agrada a Percy y se olvido por completo la reunión con sus amigos

-seguro

Llegaron hasta la torre de Astronomía, en ese momento no había nadie.

-bueno estos son mis apuntes de transformación, has leído lo fascinante que es la animagia espero poder hacerlo algún día- hablaba feliz

-se necesita muchas dedicación, y puede ser muy peligroso si no realiza con cuidado

-se que puedo hacerlo

- ¿bien imagino de los hechizos de forma y color a animales irán en el examen?-dijo Percy

-oh seguro pero yo prefiero concentrarme en la transformación animaga- dijo la chica mirando sus apuntes

-si eso quieres- contesto algo incomodo

-te molesta algo

-no- dijo dando una sonrisa forzada

-soy inteligente y esa sonrisa forzada no me engaña como estudias tu- pregunto esta vez con cierto recelo

-bueno preparo una tarjetas donde anoto lo mas relevante de las clases y así aprendo mas rápido-explica el chico

-entiendo entonces tenemos un problema-respondió

-¿cual?

-yo no estudio como tu, yo lo leo muchas veces lo repito otro par de veces mas y me lo aprendo, pero quizás podamos arreglarlo-dijo Penélope

-¿Cómo sabihonda?- se le salio a Percy comenzando a fastidiarse.

Ella le dirigió una cara de molestia y lo miro directamente, lo que lo hizo enrojecer de la pena, se levanto del pupitre. Por un momento el chico pensó que se iría, pero en cambio revolvió en el escritorio de al frente y saco unos trozos de pergamino. Los acerco a el y se lo tiro en la cara.

-hay tienes chico valiente, pergaminos escribe tus notas y yo escuchare así estudiare, eso si pronuncia bien – le dijo ella sentándose otra vez a su lado en su pupitre.

Apenado no comento nada y se pudo anotar lo que para el era lo más relevante, ella escuchaba y repetía, entre los dos lograron un gran borrador de notas. Entre lo que tenía Penélope y sus apuntes. Se quedaron hay solo 2 horas estudiante. Al finalizar salieron del lugar para asistir sus clases respectivas.

-Lamento haberte dicho sabihonda fui muy grosero- se disculpo el ante de alejarse a su próximo clase ese día

- esta bien- le contesto dándole la espalada y dirigiéndose en posición contraria-POR ESO A LOS RAVENCLAW SOMOS LA CASA DE LOS BRILLANTES- le grito ante de perderse del pasillo.

-no te creo se burlo de ti, en pleno pasillo, con todos los de 2do. de Hufflepuff moviéndose por hay- repetía Oliver con un gran esfuerzo por evitar reírse

-si ya te conté no- le confirmaba incomodo Percy

-que pena no amigo- se estaba poniendo púrpura y los ojos le lloraban por no reírse

-ok ya ríete te vas ahogar Oliver

Jajá jajá Oliver rompió en riza tanto que sus ojos lagrimeaban

-ya vera esa Ravenclaw esto no me lo vuelve a hacer

-que bueno que es, le debo un aplauso a esa chica- se burlo

-muy divertido eh

-la verdad creo que le gustas- dijo Oliver mas calmado

-como crees

-entonces porque te invito a estudiar solos en una torre tan alejada y solitaria como la de astronomía.

-sabe que soy buen estudiante

-Percy piensa un poco, le interesas es obvio y la verdad no esta tan mal es bonita la Penélope tiene unas caderas que yo quisiera….

-vasta Oliver no me interesa esa Ravenclaw…..

-nunca digas de esa no beberé porque te puedes ahogar- interludio Oliver- mis padres comenzaron así y mira como me ha ido, ellos decían que no se interesaban pero se mintieron, quien sabe a lo mejor te llega a gustar con el tiempo

-vasta no se porque hablo esto contigo, no tienes entrenamiento

-tienes razón tengo que practicar ese Harry Potter es grandioso creo que este año si ganamos la copa de Quidditch- dijo emotiva y tomo su chaqueta y salio del cuarto

-oye quizás debas invitarla a la fiesta en el pasillo 5 del ala oeste, la organiza Lina Crooker ya sabes la de siempre-propuso Oliver

-¿que? Quieres que la invite a una fiesta y si se imagina algo más-contesto Percy rotundamente negativo

-bueno tienes razón a lo mejor ella lo interpreta como una proposion de amor y te viola, no mejor no; con lo salvajes que son la Ravenclaw en el buen sentido claro- aseguraba su amigo

-márchate Oliver- dijo percy mirándolo con mala cara.

-adiós- salio muerto de la risa.


End file.
